


Imagine How Is Touch The Sky

by AH_Fae (bananasinthesunshine)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananasinthesunshine/pseuds/AH_Fae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the post: “au where Gavin is actually behind the Imagine how is touch the sky picture” and I just ran with it for four hundred words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine How Is Touch The Sky

The photo editor was already open, just sitting there waiting for him. Gavin had plenty else to do, most importantly he had a Minecraft Let’s Play to edit, but he wasn’t ready to concentrate, wasn’t ready to do real work. Not right after lunch.  
The white canvas stared blank and full of potential at the lanky Brit, and Gavin rubbed his hands together. Excellent.  
_Let’s start with a sky_ , Gavin thought to himself, sitting down at his desk.  _A real gentle blue. Like sky blue. Yeah, that’s great. Sky blue. Brilliant. Now how about a cloud. Or two. That’s pretty. Now some words, of course. Gotta have words. Inspiring, important, words_.  
A smile was spreading across his face. This was gonna be fantastic.

 

Gavin was just leaning back, hands stretched above his head as he admired his work when Michael entered the Achievement Hunter office, a piece of pizza in hand.  
“Hey Gavin, what’cha doing?”   
“I made a picture, Michael!” Gavin spun around in his chair, an excited smile spread across his face. “Look, look!” Michael leaned over his shoulder.   
“What the fuck, Gavin? What is that even supposed to mean?” Gavin pouted.  
“But just  _think_  about it, Michael! It’s  _inspirational!_ ”  
"There’s nothing inspirational about it, you nimrod. It’s just stupid. It doesn’t even make sense!"  
Ray walked in behind Michael and looked over his shoulder.  
"What is that? Did you make a terrible mistake?"  
"But Ray, I worked really hard on it," Gavin whined. "It’s inspiring."  
"Yeah, whatever, Vav," Ray said as he walked over to his desk.  
"C’mon Michael, don’t you see it?"  
"Gav, I see nothing that makes any sort of sense. What’s going on in that strange head of yours?" Gavin pouted as Michael sat at the desk next to him.  
"I think I’m gonna post it."  
"To where?" Michael scoffed, "Twitter? Everyone will laugh at you." Gavin just rolled his eyes.  
"They will definitely be laughing with me at you!" It was Michael’s turn to roll his eyes while Ray snickered in the corner.  
"Okay, whatever, have fun with that Gavin."  
“Fine, I won’t put it on Twitter. But Tumblr will appreciate it, right? They’re full of all sorts of crazy shit.”  
“Really, Gav? Fine, just do it. I don’t care anymore, I never did. Whatever.” Gavin just smiled widely, pout gone, and turned back to his computer.  
Tumblr would appreciate him. Even though they called him a dork and a dummy sometimes, the Tumblr people liked him. More than these pricks, anyway.  
“Hey Michael, you’ll be jealous when the whole internet loves me, and you don’t get it.”  
“Shut up, Gavin.”


End file.
